Catching an Angel
by Scarlet Forest
Summary: (Stilu Most likely a one-shot) No matter how many times you fall or get pushed down...I will always catch you, my angel... Rated T for language


"Watch where you're going, Heartfilia" A tall brunette glared at a slightly shorter girl as she bumped into her

"Sorry" A blonde girl replied, bowing a bit before rushing off to her class.

It's always the same. Being the heiress of the famous Heartfilia Corp., you'll expect her to be treated as a princess, but for Lucy Heartfilia, its the complete opposite. Every day, every hour, she is being constantly picked on because of her status, her money, her beauty, her everything. Despite that, she still maintain a kind and polite attitude toward everyone, keeping a smile on her face, even if it was fake.

Rushing down the hallways, she held couldn't help but overhear the latest gossip about her.

"Hmph. Her breasts probably aren't even natural. I mean, it's not possible for it to be that big. She probably asked her _daddy_ to pay for implants. She's, like, such a slut."

"I heard that she slept with two boys last night. What a whore"

"Hoe"

"Bitch"

"Heartfilia brat."

"All her knowledge probably goes towards her boobs. I mean, she is such an idiot. Who is she trying to fool with that fake lucky-go-happy attitude. It's obvious no one likes her."

Blocking out the words of everyone else, she sped up, trying her best to hold back the tears that are threatening to escape. Seeing how she was having a hard time to resist the urge to break down, she rushed towards the nearest bathroom before getting into a stall, just in time as she broke out into sobs.

' _Why does it always have to be like this? What have I done wrong? Its not my fault I was born a Heartfilia. I wish this would all just end...it's not like anyone would care anyways. But maybe one day, my knight in shining armour would come and save me from...well, everything.'_

Getting out, she let out a dry laugh. _'Wake up Lucy, this is reality, not a fairy tale.'_

Walking out of the stall, she wiped her tears, before checking her reflection to make sure she wasn't a complete mess.

' _I'm glad I don't wear make up. It would make this so much harder'_ She thought as she splashed some cold water on her face.

She looked at her reflection once again, smiling. What she saw was a depressed girl, her eyes red from crying, her pale face streaked with tears, golden hair lifeless, and a fake smile plastered on her face.

 _How long has it been since I smiled for real?_

She took a few shaky breaths to calm down, before gathering for stuff and walking towards the door, reaching for the handle, but before she can touch it, the door opened, slamming into her, knocking her down.

"Oof!" Lucy sat up, rubbing her nose, which was red where the door hit.

"Watch it, you dumbass." Glaring at the fallen heiress, the ravenette and her group marched in and started to fix their make-up, paying no heed to the blonde as she ran out of the bathroom and made her way to her class.

She sighed as she sat at her usual seat in a dark corner of the room, the teacher greeting her cheerfully.

' _I can't believe all alone...Natsu and Erza are at the exchange program at Shirotsume High...and Lisanna and Gray at Margaret High...Juvia and Gajeel are at Oak High...and Levy and Wendy are at Atlantis High...why is an all-female private school even partaking in the exchange program anyways?"'_

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by the shrill ringing of the bell, signaling the start of class. Students rushed in, unwilling to get detention for lateness, glaring at her before getting into their seats.

"Everyone, please open your books to page 164 and solve questions 4-42. No complaints, or I will make it questions 1-50, got it? Oh, and before I forget, we have a new student in this class from the exchange program."

The door opened, and in walked in a long blue haired male with thick eyebrows. He walked to the front of the class and bowed. "Hello everyone. My name is Yuka Suzuki and I am a temporary exchange student from Margaret High, Home of Lamia."

"Welcome to Magnolia High, Yuka-san. I hope you enjoy it here. I'm Mirajane-sensei,or Ms. Strauss, whichever you prefer, but most people call me Mira, and I'll be your math teacher. Now take a seat wherever you want, and everyone else get started on the assignment. If you forgot, it is written on the whiteboard. Now, get to work!"

Everyone got to work quickly, knowing that despite her kind and sweet mature, Mira can be a real demon sometimes.

Lucy was on question 13 when she felt something hit the back of her head. Reaching to touch it, she grimaced when she felt something wet.

 _Another spitball…..ugh…_

The onslaught continued as Lucy continued to work, and others began throwing stuff at her, such as erasers, pens, and paper, making sure their teacher doesn't see.

 _When will this hell ever end? Will someone catch me and stop this endless fall?_

The blonde hurried down the halls once again, but this hall is nearly empty. It was finally lunchtime, and she can finally eat in peace. She hurried into a class and closing the door behind her, she walked to the other side of the room. She sighed in relief as she opened the door, revealing a balcony hidden by trees.

She looked around, settling her lunch down on the floor and set down. Not many people knew about this balcony, allowing it to be her safe spot, away from all the drama and hidden away from everyone else.

Unbeknownst to her, two girls have been trailing her, determined to ruin her lunch. No one knows here Lucy Heartfilia goes to for lunch, and well, it is going to change. They opened the door and snuck in, sneering at an oblivious Lucy.

"Well, well, well, so this is where blondie hides for lunch." A redhead approached the girl, like a predator will do with the prey.

Hearing another voice, Lucy turned around, eyes wide and alarmed.

 _Shit! They found out where I hide!_

"Ch-Chia-s-san, Minako-san…..ho-how are y-you?"

The two said girls smirked at the frightened girl. One of them approached Lucy and slapped her in the face

"So you thought you can hide forever, huh? Well, you are obviously wrong. Now it's time to punish you."

The duo continuously hit and kicked the poor girl, who in vain, tried to protest, only to be beaten harder.

Yanking her up by the hair, the two looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, nerd, I hope you aren't afraid of heights."

Lucy, in returned, protested, fear lacing her voice, knowing their intentions. The were on the second floor balcony, so the fall wouldn't kill her, but it will seriously injure her.

"N-no...d-don't…." she weakly protested, the beating affecting her negatively.

Suddenly, Lucy felt herself being pushed, her foot losing contact with the ground, the pain of the railing pushed against her back (which will surely leave a bruise), and felt herself falling quickly.

She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the pain spread through her body as it meets with the grassy floor, but to her surprise, the floor felt something…..warm? And softer than the ground? Wait….to grounds groan in pain?

Lucy opened her eyes and saw a headful blonde hair. Blinking, her vision cleared, and her horror, she saw she landed on a student….a hot transfer student.

She blush madly, apologizing "I-I'm so so-sorry. I-It wa-was a com-compl-complete acci-accident."

The man under her blinked and smirked...but it was a kind smirk unlike all the other ones she had seen…

"Its alright, but can you please get off of me?" he asked, leaning up, his elbows supporting him.

"O-oh! O-of course! So-sorry!" If it was even possible, Lucy blushed even more. When she got up, she tried to put pressure in her left foot, but failed and fell again

"Hey, are you alright?"

She looked up and saw genuine concern in his sapphire orbs. Surprised at the amount of concern a stranger is showing her, she only nodded in response, before getting up, wincing at the pain, nearly losing balance again.

"Woah, that does not look fine. That's it, I'm taking you to the nurse's office."

Before she can protest, she felt herself being lifted up and carried...and she felt sake in his arms…

"Hey….which direction is the nurse's office?"

After a while, they made it to the nurse's office, but it was empty. Lucy expected the stranger to leave, but he stayed with her.

"Th-thank you for your help...but why are you helping me?"

He smiled kindly at her "Why should I not help you?"

She looked away and teared up a little bit "be-because n-no o-one e-else d-does...I'm no-not all-allowed to fe-feel ha-happiness...o-only p-pain… e-even my fr-friends hu-hurt me so-sometimes...b-but th-they do pro-protect me."

Suddenly, she was pulled in a hug. "Hey, everyone deserves to feel happiness. You are beautiful, kind, and caring, and whoever hurts you don't deserve your attention."

She stayed silent, unable to form a reply

"From now on, I'll protect you. Screw what everyone else says, you deserve better."

She stopped crying and looked up, her chocolate orbs meeting his cerulean ones…

"By the way, I'm Sting Eucliffe. Pleasure to meet you, angel."

For the first time in a while, Lucy smiled for real "Lucy Heartfilia. And thank you for everything."

 **Scarlet: Yay! Done with the first chapter of my three-shot!**

 **I'm so sorry for all the negativity against Lucy...it hurts to write T.T**

 **I personally have never been bullied, or seen bullying, so I might not be able to get the actual feeling of a bullying victim, but I do know that it exists and is a serious problem. I don't get why people bully...and there will never be a good reason to harm others. It is greedy, selfish, and f***ed up.**

 **hehe...sorry about the overuse of bad language here...I was trying to make this seem more realistic...but I normally won't use this much swear words…**

 **About the names of the school, it is based off of the town the guilds are in. Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth are unconfirmed so I just made one up for MH, but for Sabertooth, I just used a actual location in Fairy Tail**

 **Shirotsume High (home of the Sabertooth Tigers): Sabertooth**

 **Margaret High (Home of Lamia): Lamia Scale**

 **Oak High (Home of the Phantoms): Phantom Lord (Juvia and Gajeel's first guild)**

 **Atlantis High (Home of the Mermaids): Mermaid Heel**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter and please follow, favorite, and/or leave a review! It'll be very much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Scarlet**

 **7/29/2015**


End file.
